


Agreements Made

by zibal_01



Series: Regaining Control [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Agreements Made

**Agreements Made**

"No," Don replied.  "You're not going back to work yet!"

"What!" Colby was stunned.  "But, Don, I need to get back, get some normality back in my life..."

"I know, I know," Don interrupted.  "You were going to go fishing until..." Don didn't want to mention what had happened.

"Until King abducted me," Colby finished.

"Yeah," Don sighed.  "You've had a tough time of things, Colb.  You don't need to rush back to work so soon."

"What do I do Don?" Colby sounded desperate.  "If I stay at home all I'm gonna do is think about what happened... what King did to me.  At least at work I'd have something to take my mind off things."

Don considered this.  At home, Colby would have time to dwell on what had happened, whereas at work Don could keep an eye on him, keep him busy, occupied.

Colby was waiting anxiously for Don's response.  If Don said "No", Colby didn't know what he was going to do.

"Ok," Don replied.  Colby smiled.  "But there's conditions.  You have to see a therapist.  No arguments, Colby," Don took Colby's hand.  "I can only help you so much.  You can't let it eat away at you, and I worry you will.  I'm also going to partner you up with me for a few days..."

"So you can keep an eye on me?"

Don kissed Colby chastely.  "Yeah, I wanna keep an eye on you," he replied softly.  "I failed you twice already these past few days, I don't want to do it again, Colb.  I wanna keep you safe."

"Don, you didn't fail me," Colby shook his head.  "There was nothing you could have done about King raping me or abducting me.  You rescued me, Don; saved me from being raped again.  You can't protect everyone all the time.  I'm a FBI Agent, ex-Army, I should have been able to protect myself.  Don't beat yourself up about it."

"I should be re-assuring you," Don sighed.  "Not the other way round," Don kissed Colby.  "Thank you.  Now, let's get you home, and then to work."

*****

They stopped at Colby's apartment long enough for Colby to shower and change.  When he appeared from his bedroom, he had dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.  He ran a comb through his hair as he slipped his shoes on.  He took a deep breath.  "Ok, Don.  Let's do this."

*****

The parking garage was poorly lit.  Don watched for Colby's reaction, knowing that the last time he had been there King had confronted him.

"I'm ok, Don," Colby had noticed Don's concern.  "He's not out there waiting for his next opportunity to harm me.  King's gone, not coming back.  And I've got you to thank for that."

 _"He's way too calm,"_ thought Don.  "Are you really sure about this, Colby?"

"Yes, Don.  I am really sure."

"Ok.  Let's go."

They stepped out of the car, and headed to the building's entrance.  The lobby was quiet; they passed through security easily.  Don pressed the elevator call button and the waited.

The first car to arrive was the one David had been held hostage in; the situation which had brought King into Colby's circle of acquaintances.  _"Typical,"_ Don thought.  _"Why did this car have to arrive first?"_ They stepped inside.

 


End file.
